Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness
by KFG24
Summary: "I want to die. I want to die." She sighs but there's no one there to hear her.


**KFG24**: I started this a while ago and just barely found it again. I like it,but I just can't think of anything else to add on to finish it... So yeah...  
**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any Vocaloids,nor do I own the songs(or the PVs)that this one-shot was based on(_Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness_ and _Dark Woods Circus_).

* * *

"I want to die. I want to die." She moans over and over like a broken record. She's been saying it ever since the attendant wheeled her in with her head against her shoulder as if her neck can no longer support it. Her lovely blank green eyes stare up at the white ceiling and she continues to repeat the phrase. "I want to die. I want to die."

Rin had half a mind to slap the girl and tell her to shut up. But 'had',you see,is the key word because she soon loses it when she realizes that no matter how much she tweaks it,her bow just refuses to stay perfectly in place.

Beside her,Len screams.  
And screams.  
And screams.  
And _screams_.  
And.  
He.  
_Won't_.  
_**STOP**_.

Miku lifts her head,which has felt very heavy ever since they gave her that injection,long enough to watch as a woman in red,though her clothes used to be white you know,grabs Rin's hand and leads her through the door. And all she can hear through Len's screams is heels clicking against the polished floor and bare feet padding along just behind them. And then there is a sudden bang of heavy metal doors slamming shut.

The boy is silent now. And they wait. Seconds pass. Minutes too.

Almost an hour later the hallway is filled with laughter. Insane maniacal laughter. And then the chainsaw starts up with it's whirring shrieks. And Rin doesn't have long to scream between the time that she finally realizes that she's going to die and the time that the rusty moving blades rip through her vocal cords.

The green haired girl wonders if Len is aware of what's happened and is about to ask when she notices that he's just sitting there. Staring at the space his sister had once occupied. Tears drip down his cheeks and he throws himself to the floor.

And he begins to scream once again.  
And he screams.  
And he screams.  
And he _screams_.  
And.  
He.  
_Can't_.  
_**STOP**_.  
_____

The woman in red with dead eyes and rotting skin returns for the other twin very quickly. After all,it's only natural for those who have been born into the wold at the together to exit together as well,isn't it? Len stops screaming and instead settles on smiling as he is taken away.

Miku wears a smile of her own. With the twins gone,she'll soon have her turn. "I want to die... I want to die..." She sighs but there's no one there to hear her.

No one is there but Kaito. But he's always there. "Come here Pochi." A toneless voice calls. And on hands and knees the Vocaloid crawls out of the room,down the long endless hallway,and finally into the slaughter room.

There stand Meiko and Master. The man who always seems to be veiled in shadows grins when he sees his pet. "Eat that munch." He says with a gesture towards the twin heads that lay there beside the body. Kaito gives a little nod and,after taking hold of Rin's ribbon with his teeth,turns around and begins his journey back to the white room.  
_____

The dog-like man isn't surprised to see the deformed diva hanging from the ceiling when he returns for the last time with Len's head. He sighs as he drops the head beside Rin's and hopes that the twins who shared everything else won't mind sharing a body as he could only find the one.

He only has to bite the rope twice to sever it with his sharp teeth. He doesn't want to just leave her there like he had left Meiko when she did the same thing. Oh? What's this? Miku is still alive! Amazing. He smiles,oh he hadn't done that for so long now,he'd almost forgotten how.

Ah,but there is no time for memories,no matter how pleasent they are. He has much work to do.

* * *

**KFG24**: Just in case it wasn't clear,Meiko killed herself,or was killed by someone else(I'm not sure),and is now a mindless zombie. Master is a psycho who killed Rin and Len. And Miku tried - and failed - to kill herself. If I had continued,Gakupo would have been the 'Chairman with big eyes and is ten meters tall' and Luka would have been the girl that got lured into the circus.  
...Now I wanna write about Luka joining the circus... And maybe I will one of these days. Who knows?


End file.
